TenShot Pranks!: Danny Phantom Style!
by Vivalandra
Summary: I'd like to say there was a summary for this, but there's not. All I can say is that they are ten-shots... and they are all pranks, Danny Phantom Style! So go ahead, read on! Remember, I don't own anything but these stories!
1. Prank 1 Pregnancy Sam and Danny

**A/N: Alright. Here's my ten-shots for Danny Phantom Pranks! Yay!**

**Now, todays topic is about 'Pregnancy'. Read on to find out the details. ;)**

**And while we are at it:**

**(I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Viacom.)**

**Now, forge on, mighty ones!**

* * *

**Prank #1 – "Mom, Dad… I'm pregnant."**

"Okay guys," Sam said, laying down a big, thick book titled 'Fun, Hilarious, Inappropriate Pranks' on her nightstand table. Danny's eyes widened at the size of it, and Tucker just waited for her to say what she had to say. "All though this week, we are going to do many different pranks. Today's topic,"

She flipped through the pages and stopped when she found the one she was looking for. When she did, she flattened it out and showed it to the two teenaged boys.

"Pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Danny and Tucker repeated frightened.

"Yep. Pregnancy. I don't want to actually get pregnant, mind you, but I want to play a small, mild prank on [mainly my] parents and show them who can be the scary one."

"You know," Tucker said. "this just gets weirder and weirder with every word that I hear come out of your mouth."

"How exactly are we going to do this Sam?" Danny arched an eyebrow.

Sam reach for her iPhone and pulled up a picture of a young woman. Then she turned it over and showed the two boys.

"Say hello to my twenty-one year old cousin, Audrey. Audrey is two months pregnant. She will pee on a stick and run it over to me later today, I'll take it to my parents bathroom, set it on top of the pile in the trash bin, wait until they come home tomorrow, tell my mom I cleaned their bathroom, she'll go examine it, she'll find the stick, she'll flip her lid, they'll accuse Danny, they'll tell me I should've known better. Botta-bing, botta-boom… SURPRISE! Joke's on you; I'm not pregnant!"

"Yeah. Everything about that plan seems perfect. Except for one thing… you didn't include the part where you're parents will _kill _me… well, _half _of me, anyway."

"They won't kill half of you Danny! You know why? Because I can stop my mom and dad from doing anything before they _can _do anything. You won't get killed, they'll laugh afterwards, and we all rejoice to the fact that I'm _not _having a baby! It's a win-win!"

"And how do we know for sure that this plan of yours will _work_?"

"Oh, trust me, it will work," she smirked. "but Tucker. I'll need you to set up hidden cameras around my house. I wanna capture the look on their face."

"Got it. I'll run home tonight and pick some up. I can set a timer on all of them to start recording at a specific time, and then it will capture everything. Don't worry. If it doesn't reach to its time limit, you can just manually press 'record' on them, and they'll record."

"Gotcha," Sam said. "oh my goodness… this will be fun indeed…"

* * *

Hours passed, and Audrey dropped by, with a tested pregnancy stick, as promised to her cousin, and a quick hug goodbye before she drove off. Sam delivered the stick directly to the very top of the pile to her parents trash bin and giggled as she returned downstairs. Tucker did as told and walked home to grab the few cameras that he had, bringing them back to Sam's house, and setting them up in specific places, making sure to set the timer to record at a certain time. Sam grew more and more satisfied.

And in the next day, Sam and Danny changed, got ready, and went over their plan one last time before her parents showed up at any second.

"Okay. So let's review," Sam said. "my parents will come home, I'll tell them that I cleaned the bathroom. They walk up to observe it. They find the stick. They flip out. We play it cool for a few minutes. And finally, when the heat cools down and the smoke clears, we reveal it to all be one big surprise."

"Got it," Danny said, but all of a sudden looked uncertain. "are you absolutely positive that it will work?"

"I'm as certain as I know that the sky is blue."

"But they sky's not always blue. Sometimes it's indigo. Sometimes its dusk. Sometimes its dawn…"

She gave him a glare. "What?" He shrugged.

"You and Tucker never know when to give up, do you?"

"Sammy-kins," a voice suddenly called from the lower level. "we're home, and we've missed you so."

"Coming Mom!" Sam called down, then turned to Danny again. "Now remember, everything and anything that we say or do down there is just fake. It's _acting_, so don't get so… 'uppity'."

"Got it," he nodded. And with that, they walked out into the hall, and Sam made sure that all of the cameras were recording (which they were) before she went down the steps, Danny at her heels.

"Oh dear Samantha. How are you? How was your time here? Lonely, I bet."

"Actually, not really," Sam smiled. "Danny's been with me the whole week."

"Well," Jeremy said, grunting as he struggled to carry their luggage through the doorway. "I only hope that you two didn't do anything stupid."

Sam pretended to laugh nervously. "Oh… I can't guarantee anything."

More luggage was lured in until finally, Jeremy shut the door, signaling that he was finished.

"Oh! Mom, Dad! Before I forget, I cleaned your bathroom for you."

"Really? Well what about…?"

"Maria? She's taking a break. Her family's on vacation, so I took over for her."

"Ah. Alright."

"And… I want you to go see it. You know, so you can tell me if you see any… mistakes. Or… things that were unknowingly left untouched."

"Well… do you want to wait until after James prepares supper or…?"

"No, no. I would love for you to examine it now, if you can."

"Well," Pamela shrugged. "of course."

So she walked up the flight of stairs and rounded the corner into her bedroom, right past the hidden camera. And Danny, Sam and Jeremy remained in their positions, waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

Finally, Pamela's shrieks shook the entire house. Even the china in the dining room shook and rattled. Pamela marched down the stairs, face red 'steam' rising from her head.

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH MANSON, WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?!"

"Oh dear. You found it! I'm so sorry Mom. I…"

"You got knocked up?! While _we_ were out on a business trip?!"

"What?" Jeremy said astonished and rushed toward my mother, looking at the test down in her hand, and his face lit up as well.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?!"

"Well… Danny _is _my boyfriend, and we've been going out for six months now. And all I wanted was some company. So… one night, when he flew up to my window, I let him in. And we talked for a while, remained civil. And then… I pushed myself onto him… and we had sex."

"I… I can't believe…" Pamela was speechless. "I can't believe that _our _Samantha, heiress to the Manson family fortune, has lost her innocence at… at… fourteen! And if that weren't bad enough, she's bearing a child! What will the critics think?!"

"Samantha," Jeremy began. "you could've asked for anything in your hearts content – a puppy, a kitten, a bird, a newt, a fish – and we would've given it to you without a single hesitation. You didn't need to do this! Why?"

"A puppy, a kitten, a bird, a newt nor a fish would've ever amounted to what Danny has given me!" Sam clutched his hand and fake tears formed in her eyes. Danny looked at her, shocked.

_She would be the perfect actress, _he thought to himself.

"Danny was gentle, because he knew it was my first. And… and he made me feel… like… a woman. Not like a little girl, like how you both have treated me over the years! But… he made me feel… very strong, very independent, very… womanly. And to be honest… having sex with him and only him was… blissful."

Pamela and Jeremy gasped. Were they _actually_ hearing this from their one and only daughter?

"I want that… that… THING aborted immediately or you will no longer be a Manson resident. You will either terminate the pregnancy or be evicted for your wreckful behavior."

Now, it was Danny's turn to step in, because what they said made him very angry. Is this what her parents would really say if she really was pregnant?

"This is our child," he stepped in front of Sam and held his arms out as if to protect her. "we will not stop this baby's heartbeat for anything in the world! This bundle of joy will grow up to beautiful, just like its mother! And we won't kill it for the selfishness and cruelness of its grandparents!"

"Then she will no longer live here! Sam, you are hereby kicked off of the property, and we will file a trespassing notice against you as well."

"Well, there's one more thing you guys should know then!"

"What?! It can't be any worse than what you've already told us!"

"This is all just a prank."

Pamela and Jeremy were confused at first, but when it sank in, they grew more upset.

"That wasn't funny," Pamela cried, in relief and in anger.

"Alright kiddo… I'll admit. You got us good, but how were you able to pull it off?" Jeremy smiled.

"Well, Cousin Audrey took a test and yesterday afternoon, she ran it over and I stashed it in your guys' trash can. Then you guys found it and well… you know the rest from there."

"We got you real good, " Danny smirked.

"Daniel… I'm going to hack you down with an ax."

"It would be my pleasure sir… wait… what?!" Danny cried.

"Just kidding son. That serves you right."

Sam smiled and stopped the hidden cameras, taking them out. "We also got you on these too."  
"Oh dear. I bet I look frazzled." Pamela giggled.

After Sam collected all of the cameras and set them on the couch, she went back to everyone else… and they all had a nice laugh.

When they regained themselves, Pamela spoke up.

"I suppose you two were also kidding about having sexual intercourse too?"

Danny and Sam grew serious and looked at each other awkwardly. "Um…" they began to say.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Prank numb** **one written! I hope you guys enjoy it for a while before I can update again!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 : )**


	2. Prank 2 Fire Fight Tucker and Sam

**A/N: I'm back! : )**

**Right So, toaday's topic is… Firecracker!**

**That's right! Nice, awesome, great!**

**And it will involve Sam, Danny and Tucker.**

**(I don't own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman and Viacom.)**

**So, all aboard!**

* * *

**Prank #2 – Fire Fight**

Tucker's camera started recording and Sam held it at eye-level. They were both snickering, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Okay everyone. So, yesterday, we pulled a really mean, fun prank on my parents saying that I was pregnant. But today, we're going to do something rather differently."

Tucker stood next to her. "Today, we are going to put a bunch of firecrackers in this pot and set it right next to Danny. We're going to light them, set the lid down, and run to safety. When they start propping, he's going to wake up in a fury! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Danny's sleeping in my bedroom right now," Sam pointed to her bedroom door and held up the pot filled with firecrackers. "and we have our lighter right here."

"So here go! Sam, do you want to do the honors?"

"With pleasure," she grinned, and gave Tucker the camera as the followed into her room.

Danny was sprawled out on Sam's bed, snoring lightly, almost like a baby. From what the appearance was, it seemed he may have been having a bad dream. This would do just the cake topper.

Sam quietly lifted her lamp off of her nightstand and set it gently on the floor, replacing its spot with the pot. She ignited the lighter and burned it against the wick and then, it started to send out small sparks. She quickly closed the lid, turned around and ushered Tucker to move out of the way.

"Tucker, come on! Come on!"

And they both went at the foot of her bed, ducking. Tucker made sure that he was recording right on Danny.

All of a sudden, the lid on the pan started shaking and the pot sent out pops and whistles. Danny jolted awake screaming, and fell on the floor. He stood up, went ghost, and looked around furiously. When he seen the pot with the firecrackers in it, he frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Sam! Tucker!" he yelled.

As Sam and Tucker slowly lifted themselves up from the floor, they laughed so hard, they probably nearly wet themselves. Tucker zoomed in capture the look on Danny's face. It was so very priceless.

"Did you see how you woke up?!" Sam cried, falling on the floor. "you looked so hilarious!"

"Ha ha ha," Danny laughed sarcastically. "very funny. Do you realize that if I spotted either one of you guys, I could've hurt you. I thought someone snuck into the house!"

"With all that noise?" Tucker asked. "I doubt it."

"That was funny," Danny said, but he quietly started chuckling.

"Whatever dude. You know you thought it was funny too."

"Well…" Danny trailed off, and then smiled. "Yeah. I guess it was pretty funny."

"There's the sense of humor I was looking for," Sam giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it!**

**Thank you guys for reading so far! It's been an honor writing this for you!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 ; )**


	3. Prank 3 Kidnapping Danny and Tucker

**A/N: And here's the third prank. : )**

**So, this one is going to be Danny and Tucker playing a prank on Sam! Here it is. **

**(Danny Phantom is not owned by me, but by Nickelodeon, Butch Hartman, and Viacom.)**

**Prank #3 – Kidnapping (Danny and Tucker)**

"Sam, you know how we're writing that paper together?" Danny asked her over the phone. Sam lied on her stomach, examining her bed-sheets.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I forgot to put my name at the top of it next to yours. I'm gonna have to re-print it."

"Don't do that! You're wasting paper! That's bad for the environment!"

"Then you fix it."

"I already have a copy with both of our names on it."

"So give it to me."

"Why?"

"Because I want it."

She gave a frustrated groan. "Really Danny?"

"Please Sammy. It would mean the world to me."

She scoffed. "Alright, fine. I'm on my way there."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're gonna walk here, all alone, at eight-o-clock? No, no, no."

"It's fine. The neighborhood's safe, and you're only a few blocks away."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES. I'll see you soon."

Then, she hung up, and Danny darted up and text Tucker.

_Tucker, Sam's on her way to my house. You around the corner?_

A text came back a few seconds later:

_Yeah. Come on out._

Danny dashed downstairs and out of the door and went around the corner. Tucker slipped on a ski mask and looked at Danny.

"Nice bro. You look like a real abductor."

"Right, but we got to review the plan."

"Okay. So, what's gonna happen is that Sam is going to come walking down this street right here. You're going to pop out and try to drag her to the side of my house, I'm going to fly down from my bedroom window, we're gonna stage fight, then you're gonna knock me down and pretend that you killed me. I'm gonna act like I'm dead, she's gonna freak out, you're gonna uncover your mask, I'll get up and laugh, she'll freak out and get upset, then we both laugh it off. The end."

"Right. Got it."

That's when they seen Sam walking down the sidewalk.

"There she is," Danny said and turned ghost and flew up to his window. "remember, play it cool."

Tucker nodded, turned around, kneeled to the floor, and pressed record on the hidden camera, which was hiding in the shadow of the building and the darkness of the night.

Danny phased in, and Tucker hid against the wall. Sam just crossed the street and rounded the corner when Tucker popped out, slapped a hand over Sam's mouth and stomach, and dragged her into the darkness of the alley. She kicked and screamed and fought against his grip. She then licked Tucker's palm and jerked her head from underneath it.

"DANNY! HELP ME! HELP ME DANNY!"

Danny opened his window and his face twisted in horror.

"Sam!"

He jumped out the window and, in mid-air, went ghost and flew down. Once he landed on his feet, he gripped Tucker's shirt and held him up against the wall. Tucker pretended to punch Danny in the face, and Danny took his arm and pinned it against the wall. After a few minutes, Tucker pretended to punch Danny in the face, and Danny took his arm and pinned it against the wall. After a few minutes, Tucker 'punched' Danny in the face, then in the rib, the stomach, and then the chin, which, from impact, Danny fell to the ground limp.

"D… Danny! No!"

Sam ran to Tucker and jumped on his back, hitting him on his shoulder.

"Get away from him! Get away from him!"

Tucker then stepped back and gently pried Sam off of his back and laid her on the ground. With that done, Tucker went back to Danny and continued to 'beat' him over and over. And since Danny's back was facing Sam, he took the liberty of quickly adding ketchup to his nose, lip, and the side of his face. When Tucker seen that he was done applying everything, he flipped him over, and Sam's eyes widened at the sight. There was 'blood' all over his face, and his eyes were closed. She was afraid that this masked man had killed him. Danny's eyes were closed, and he was pale.

"Danny, no!" Sam ran to him and kneeled over him, turning toward the masked man. Tears stung her eyes, and a few slipped down her cheeks. "You killed him! He's dead! He's DEAD!"

Then, she stood up, fists flaying in the air, trying to get a clear target on Tucker.

"Whoa, whoa! Sam, it's me! Tucker!" He took off his mask and Sam stopped.

"Tucker… why?! How could you?! Danny's dea-"

When she turned toward Danny's 'limp' body, he was standing up, smiling.

"Surprise Sammy!" Danny wiped the ketchup from his face and fed some of it to Sam. She tasted it, and realized its flavor.

"Tucker! Danny! That wasn't funny at all! You guys went too far!" She began to hit Danny, but in an honest way, Sam's hits were weak, and they only made Danny laugh harder.

"Oh Sam…" Danny shook his head.

"We got you good Sam," Tucker shook his head, cackling.

"Yeah? Well guess what? Now, both of you are dead."

Tucker and Danny's eyes widened…

**A/N: All done!**

**PleaseR&R,**

**DA98 : ) **


	4. Author's Note - 21413

**A/N:**

**Dear Readers,**

_(This is a default note for all stories. It is not edited to suit each individual story.)_

**I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating any of my stories. I haven't been writing in forever, and I really am sorry for that. I've been in the process of finishing my Sims 2 films and working with school, especially with the divorce being a gigantic add-on to everything. My grandma has just had surgery earlier last week and was admitted into the hospital again today for having a heart attack. Then, my dad is being a pecker-head… anyway, yeah. Now you know why I haven't been around.**

**However I am still here, and I want you all to know that. I haven't abandoned any of my work. I've just been busy with side activities. When spring break comes around, you'd better bet that I'll be making up lost time. ;) **

**So, that's all that I have to say for now. **

**Now for a delicate Question of the… uh… Author's Note!**

_"Who is your valentine today?"_

**I usually don't care about Valentine's Day, and don't want anything to do with it, but for my readers, I'll grow a heart. **

**Sincerely,**

**Vivalandra : ) Happy Valentine's Day! **

.


	5. Author's Note - 33113

**DEAR READERS**

I've been thinking more and more about it lately and… I've decided to stop writing stories on here. I know that it sounds really mean to just drop all of my stories out of the blue, but… I'm tired of hearing comments like "Sam is a little OCC" or "Danny's a little OCC because he wouldn't have cheated on her" or "Tucker's OCC because he wouldn't let Danny do it in the first place". I understand you're just giving out your opinion, but it's rude to say something like that. The motto for this website is _unleash your imagination_. You can write whatever you want to, and it shouldn't matter how OCC the characters are, you're supposed to write whatever the fluck you want to just because you flucking can. It's a website, and it was MADE for that purpose. So please: STOP THE OCC COMMENTS. I don't want to hear it anymore, that's why I've decided to quit. But other writers can do the same thing if you push them to the same limit. I'm sorry, but all of this criticism is ridiculous. By telling someone that the characters in the story are too OCC isn't constructive criticism, it's rude. You wouldn't like it if someone interrupted your imagination and creative writing by telling you you're making the characters too "dramatic" or "extreme", so why would you say it to someone else? Trust me, I've put a LOT of thought in this, and I've decided that I've had enough. I can't do this anymore. I hate hearing all of these things being said about the stories that I work so hard to create. So I guess I'm just done.

Anyway, I've finally had enough.

If you want me to keep writing, leave me a review saying so and tell me why. For those who say otherwise, please just leave this Author's Note along and click the back button.

If I don't continue, I suppose I'll put my stories up for adoption to anyone who wants them.

~ Vivalandra

Happy Easter


	6. Forget It

**IMMEDIATE WARNING: **This message is not for children under the age of 13. Excessive amounts of swearing. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Flames... flames everywhere. That's all I'm seeing and that's all I'm hearing. Honestly (pardon my French), this is so fucking ridiculous. If this is how the internet is going to treat me, I want zero part of it. I'm only 14 and people are telling me to kill myself over some stupid story, over pictures and much more. It's one thing if you want to make fun of the enormous size of my nose, but telling me to kill myself? Saying that I have a snobby attitude? Calling me a discriminative bigot? Fuck off. If you guys have nothing to do with your lives but sit there and flame people's story or call them names (regardless of ****_what they are)_**** you're not only a sick, disgusting person, you're a low-life, fucking idiot that has nothing else to do with their life but to sit behind a computer monitor or a cellular phone and flame away, calling people crude names. And don't worry if you've never said anything of the sorts to me, because these people know damn well who they are, especially if they're hate-greedy and want to happen to read my stories just to hate it. And just a message to them: you all are so... FUCKING... ridiculous. Seriously, grow... the FREAK... up. What are you? 5? 6? Maybe 7? If you have something that isn't constructive or nice to say about ****_any - _****and I do mean ANY - of my stories, go shove something up your ass and choke it up through your mouth because I don't want to hear it. You have something mean to say, but you just have that aching feeling to do so? You write in your little journal, you lock it up with your little butterfly key and you stick it under you bed. End of story.**

**And you know what else?**

**I'm not going to quit writing. :)**

**That's right. That was just a little rant to the haters. No big deal. I love my little Vivas, and if they're gong to flame my stories, they can go crawl back into their mother. **

**I love you guys! **

**Vivalandra**


End file.
